Game On Scott
by nxley.23
Summary: Haley Bob James was a the school bad ass. Rebel. Punk. Dangerous. Nathan Royal Scott was the school player. Arrogant. Hot. Trouble. So when Nathan meets Haley, sparks fly, emotions explode, and the greatest love saga to hit Tree Hill begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this will be my first story and of course it is a Naley fan fiction. I'm absolutely obsessed with One Tree Hill; especially with Nathan Scott. He's such a hottie. Anyways, this story will be about Nathan and Haley and there are quite a few twists in it. Hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

Chapter 1: Haley Bob James and Nathan Royal Scott

"Hales, focus," Lucas sighed, tapping on the thick textbook in front of him and Haley. Haley threw him a devious smile. It was 3am and Lucas had been trying to get Haley to study for the past 6 hours.

Tomorrow was the big Trig test and she was no where ready. Or so Lucas thought.

Haley was actually really smart. Her test scores reflected that but her attitude towards school… not so much.

"Luke, chill. You've seen my test scores. I'm going to do fine," she reassured Lucas, rolling her eyes at her best friend's tense expression. Lucas was so uptight.

"Yes but Haley, this counts for 55% of your final grade. If you mess this up, you would mess up everything else too," Lucas reminded her.

"Alright alright," she replied, throwing up her arms in mock surrounded and a smile playing on the corners of her lips, "I'll study. You get some rest. You look like shit."

"Wow, thanks for the confidence boost," Lucas retorted, smiling slightly.

Haley smirked. "Night night lover boy," she cooed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Ever since Haley found out about him and Brooke she had been calling him 'lover boy' and it irritated him slightly.

But it was also reassuring. Her teasing meant that she was okay with him and Brooke and that meant a lot to him since he knew that Haley didn't care much for "blonde, busty, cheerleaders".

Lucas had pointed out countless times that Brooke wasn't blonde but Haley didn't want to hear any of it.

She's a feisty one, Lucas thought before snuggling into bed. He managed to catch a glimpse of Haley's chestnut brown hair flying out the door before his eyes slammed itself shut.

As usual Haley had aced the test, scoring an incredible 97% and bumping her final score up to an A.

Immediately after Mr. Jagielski announced that Haley got the highest score, Haley turned around, a big smirk plastered onto her face.

She gave him a look that read "I told you so" before flipping back around and slouching back down in her seat.

Haley's attendance had improved in the past few months. After Lucas and her mother's constant nagging, Haley decided that she would go to school more often. If it meant that her and Lucas could talk about something else besides her spotty attendance, she would do it.

You have no idea how annoying Lucas could be.

"Lucas Scott, 79%," Mr. Jagielski announced and Lucas grimaced. He had tried so hard and studied so much for this test yet he only got a 79%? Haley on the other hand had barely studied and she got a 97%. The world is such an unfair place.

The sound of the bell ringing punctured Lucas's sulk. He got up slowly and started roughly thrusting his books back into his bag. Haley turned around, about to say some snarky remark but one look at Lucas's face and she knew that it wasn't a good time.

Though Haley was a total badass and usually very inconsiderate and selfish, she had grown to care deeply for Lucas. He was, after all, her first and only best friend. She wouldn't do anything to hurt him and throughout all these years, she stayed incredibly loyal to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly, touching his arm gently. Lucas took one look at her worried face and immediately all the frustration and resentment he felt towards her dissipated. It wasn't her fault that she was naturally smart.

"Yeah," he sighed, "it's just that I worked really hard on that test."

Haley gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh Luke, you did great. Look I have to go now, I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later?" Haley said, a slight guilty and apologetic tinge worming itself into her tone.

"Haley…" Lucas drifted off.

"No Luke, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," she replied quickly before giving Lucas a brief hug and dashing off down the corridor.

Lucas gazed out into the dense crowd, hoping desperately that Haley was just rushing to another lesson but he knew better.

She was gone.

Haley dashed out of the school, glad that she was finally free from that hellhole. She didn't understand how anyone could stand being in there.

It was like being suffocated with a bunch of hormonal teenagers, just dying to be accepted and liked. She hated that. She hated people trying to be someone they weren't.

Haley got into her car and let out a soft sigh. She was so happy to be back behind the wheel. Now let's get something straight about Haley shall we? She loved her car.

She loved her car more than anything in the world and if anything happened to it, she would be sure to make someone pay.

The musky scent of the old 1998 Mustang floated into her nose, giving her a brief sense of calm and stillness.

Haley closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of being back in control. She felt so out of her element back in that building. She felt as if she was being controlled and she didn't like that.

It was scary not being in control and Haley didn't ever want to feel scared again.

She jammed her key into the ignition and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her and nothing more.

Nathan had spent the past 3 hours shooting free throws and had made nearly 85% of them. It had been a rough day between him and Rachel.

God why did she have to be such a demanding bitch? First Nathan wasn't open enough and then when Nathan started opening up to her, she started backing away and told him to deal with his own problems himself.

 _Swish_ , another basket was made.

He couldn't ever please Rachel. It was either he was too cold or he was being too clingy. There was no in between with her, ever.

 _Swish._

Sometimes he wished he could just end it all. Just break up with her and be done with it. But no. He knew that his dad wouldn't let him.

The Gatinas and the Scott family were incredible close and Dan would never let Nathan do anything to jeopardize that.

 _Swish._

"Hey man," a voice came from behind him. Nathan released the ball and yet it again it went through the hoop without a single glitch. He turned around to find Jake Jagielski glaring at him.

Jake was Rachel's second cousin and he was fiercely protective of her. He knew that the only reason Jake was so protective was because Jake had a massive crush on her. He knew it, she knew it and she always used it to her advantage.

Sighing he turned back around and shot another perfect free throw.

"Dude, I'm talking to you," Jake yelled. Nathan could hardly care less. Of course. Trust Rachel to send Jake to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked, continuing to shoot and not missing a single one. His voice oozed boredom and it infuriated Jake. How dare he stay here and shoot hoops while Rachel was back home crying her eyes out. He should be next to her comforting her.

"I want you to turn around and talk to me like a real man," Jake yelled yet again and this time Nathan listened, slowly swiveling around to face the red faced Jake Jagielski.

"Yes. What do you want Jagielski?" Nathan replied, his teeth gritted. This Jagielski kid was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why do you always do this to her? You break her and then leave her there, just expecting someone else to mend her for you. Then when she's fine again she comes running back to you. I don't get what she sees in you. You're nothing in my eyes. You're disgusting," Jake snarled, his voice coming out in a rush.

Nathan's eyes narrowed. He hated it when people talked shit about him when they didn't even know him.

He took a few steps towards Jake, hoping to scare him off right then but Jake stood his ground.

"First of all, this isn't my fault. Why don't you go ask your precious Rachel why I called her a bitch in the first place? She accused me of cheating on her, again! I thought that it would have gone through to her thick skull by now that if I did cheat on her I would simply have just told her. I wouldn't have bothered hiding it," Nathan said, his tone low and dangerous.

He took another step towards Jake and now he could see Jake starting to sweat. There was no way Jake Jagielski could take on Nathan Scott all by himself. The thought brought a smirk to Nathan's face.

"Second of all, be careful with what you say Jagielski. You don't know me. Don't think that you do," he continued, still walking. By now he was just a few steps away from Jake, who looked scared shitless.

"And lastly, don't ever, and I mean ever, talk to me like that again," Nathan whispered in Jake's ear before thrusting the ball fiercely into Jake's hands, causing the wind to be knocked out of him slightly.

Nathan continued walking, not looking back once but he knew. He knew that Jake got the message.

"Oh and Jagielski, lock up will you," Nathan added. The gym door then slammed shut and Jake was left standing in the gym, breathing heavily and just thankful that Nathan Scott had not beat the shit out of him.

 **That's all guys! What do you think? Leave me reviews and thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is chapter two of Game On Scott and I would like to take this opportunity to just thank you guys! I've gotten some great reviews and it really has motivated me to write. This story is going to be a little slow as I would really like to develop the characters. They're just so different from the TV show and I really enjoy getting to know them and developing them as different people. Oh well, I'll stop rambling now and get to the story :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The River Court

Haley loved basketball. She had loved basketball ever since she was a little girl. Her dad was absolutely crazy about basketball and was a huge Duke fan. Haley was extremely close with her dad and would spend every single Friday night watching college basketball with him.

That was until he passed away from a heart attack a few years ago.

Haley jumped and released the ball, already knowing that it would go in. _Swish._ Haley smiled. She loved the sound that the ball made whenever it went through the net. It was like music to her ears.

There wasn't a girl's basketball team here in Tree Hill. Somehow residents here were still living in the stone ages and were firm believers that women ere meant to cook and clean, not go running around a gym with a ball.

Haley's mother, Lydia, had always hated the fact that Haley loved basketball. For her 6th birthday, she remembered her mother giving her boxes and boxes of Barbie Dolls, toy houses, cooking sets, and another else remotely girly. Haley had hated it. She had once tried to chop off the hair of her Swan Lake Barbie. Of course Lydia saw and interjected at once.

"Girls are meant to have long hair Haley!" Lydia had screeched when she had heard that Haley wanted her Barbie to have short hair, "that's how they remain pretty!"

Though Lydia tried and tried, it never worked.

Her daddy had given her a basketball that same birthday and she had fell immediately in love with it. She had refused to let the ball out of her sight and held it whenever she could. It wasn't until when James James came and talked to her that she had finally agreed to give "ball-y some time off".

Haley walked over to the bench on which she had left her gym bag. It was late but Haley didn't mind. She preferred playing in the dark. The fluorescent lights that shone down on her had always made her feel as if she was in a real gym. It felt as if she was really playing. Not just playing at some measly court but _really_ playing.

A wave of fatigue rushed through her as the adrenaline from the game seeped slowly away. Okay, maybe it _was_ time to go home.

She gathered up her stuff, stuffing her schoolbooks back into her bag and headed towards her car. It had been a good practice today.

Haley had made nearly 85% of her free throws.

Nathan had decided to take the long way home. He needed time to think. The fight between him and Rachel still buzzed around angrily in his brain. Nathan knew he couldn't keep driving. If he kept driving, he was bound to crash and God what a disaster that would be. Dan would be all over him then and that was the last thing Nathan wanted.

Slowly he weaned his car off to one side and turned off the ignition. He leant his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

 _"_ _Rach, I swear. It was nothing," Nathan huffed, clearly exasperated. Recently the fights between him and Rachel had been getting worse and worse. There wasn't really any screaming anymore. It had evolved from that. It now consisted more of quiet conversations and disappointed tones._

 _"_ _Then why is your arm swung oh ever so casually around her? And why is she pretty much draped all over you? But most importantly, why did you look so happy?" Rachel replied in an icy tone._

 _Nathan met Rachel's brown eyes. Never had he ever thought that brown eyes could be described as cold. But that was the only word that came to Nathan's mind when he and Rachel locked eyes. There's nothing there, he thought to himself. There wasn't happiness. Any anger. Any… sadness. It was just a dark abyss of blankness._

 _Nathan shivered and turned away. He wouldn't ever admit it but Rachel Gatina scared him. Her ruthlessness scared him and he didn't like that. He didn't like having to feel scared about his supposed "girlfriend"._

 _"_ _God Rachel, I promise you, nothing happened, " Nathan said softly with his back still turned towards her._

 _"_ _I want to believe you Nathan," she whispered. He felt Rachel touch his shoulder slightly. "I really do. It's just that, I don't know if I can."_

 _And with that, Rachel Gatina sighed and walked out of the room._

Nathan opened his eyes and let out a long sigh. He was tired of it all. Tired of all this _pretending_. He just wanted to be himself. He just wanted someone to understand him and even when they didn't, he just wanted someone to be there for him.

He let his eyes wander across the darkness before letting it settle on the small basketball court by the river. Basketball had always been his escape, the one place where he could truly be him.

Nathan never went there, the court by the river. He knew that Lucas did though. Lucas and him were half-brothers and they had never gotten along. Perhaps it was more because Dan didn't want them to get along rather than them themselves not getting along. Nathan didn't feel anything negative towards Lucas yet he was expected to pretend like he hated the guy. In truth, Nathan thought that Lucas was a great player. He didn't see why Dan wanted him off the team so bad. Sure he was good and sure he was competition to Nathan but that would just have made him a better player.

Or…

Maybe it was because Dan didn't believe in Nathan's talent. Maybe he thought that Lucas would outshine him and take over his position as both captain of the Ravens and as shooting guard.

Whatever.

Just then his eyes landed on a figure. He immediately took notice of the slender curves and dark ponytail swishing whenever she threw down a shot. Even though he was far away, he knew that it was a girl. And she looked good.

Better than half of the boys on the team he'll bet.

She never missed a single one.

To be honest, Nathan was impressed. He was tempted to drive over and to see for himself who this mystery girl was. But yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away.

Finally she stopped and walked over to the small park bench. Nathan couldn't quite make out what she was doing but before he knew it she had packed up her things, got into her car and had driven off.

Nathan watched her car drive out of view before starting the ignition and going home himself. It was time he went back to the arrogant, dick-like Nathan Scott.

The rest of the week practically flew by. Nathan spent most of his time in the gym, practicing like crazy for the Oakland City game. It was a big game for the Ravens and Whitey had been driving them like never before. Practice had only started an hour ago and already 4 people have thrown up.

The only good thing about practice was that it gave them the excuse to stare at the gorgeous cheerleaders practicing at the other side of the gym. Nathan couldn't help but stare at Rachel's slender legs. Yeah, Nathan might not have feelings for Rachel but he was a guy and c'mon, what guy wouldn't be attracted to Rachel Gatina?

She was practically a goddess!

Too bad her downfall was that she _knew_ she looked good and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

"What 'cha looking at?" the annoying voice of Tim Smith floated into Nathan's ear. Nathan rolled his eyes and turned around to face Tim, plastering a smirk on his face in the process.

"Damn they look good," Nathan murmured, his eyes now trained on Rachel's toned ass.

"Tell me about it," Tim chuckled, "Man, how did you get so lucky, scoring Gatina and all."

Nathan's smirk widened. Sure dating Rachel had many disadvantages but being able to brag about dating the hottest girl in school wasn't one of them.

"I'm Nathan Scott. She's lucky to be dating me Tim," Nathan replied, arrogance laced into every single word. Just then Whitey's whistle interrupted their conversation.

"Now what do you both think you're doing? Checking out cheerleaders? Not at my practice you're not," Whitey hollered.

Nathan and Tim returned to their spots and contained running their drills. It was going to be a long practice.

The week had been a slow week for Haley James. Her usual crew were all out of town touring the country or probably doing something cool like that while she was stuck here, in freaking Tree Hill, going to _school_.

Haley had promised Lucas that she wouldn't run off without him and that was one of the only reasons why she stayed. If it weren't for Lucas, and of course her mom, she would've been out of her a long time ago.

It was just so painful. How Lydia dealt with it was beyond Haley. She had no idea how Lydia could still stay here at Tree Hill. There were just so many memories and it hurt. It really did.

Haley sighed as she stared out of the window. English had always been a piece of cake for Haley and never once had she paid attention to the old and fail Mrs. Grundings.

"Haley James! Would you care to tell us why Shakespeare had decided to introduce Portia the same way he introduced Antonio in the first act?" Mrs. Grundings asked, a smug smile on her face. She thought that Haley didn't know.

Haley turned around, a lazy grin stuck on her face. "It was to echo the melancholy Antonio felt and talked about in the first act. It also served to act as a bridge between Venice and Belmont. Anything else you would like to know Mrs. Grundings?" Haley retorted. Mrs. Grundings gave her an annoyed look before returning to her lesson.

A piece of paper floated onto her desk. Curious, Haley opened it and found that it was written by no other than Brooke Davis. Brooke had started sitting next to her in class and had desperately tried to befriend Haley. But Haley wasn't interested. She would much rather play with her Barbies than be friends with the real Barbie.

 _That was really cool James. Mind tutoring me? –_

Haley rolled her eyes and scrunched up the note. There was no way she was tutoring Brooke Davis and besides, why couldn't she just ask Lucas? He was just as good at Shakespeare as Haley.

Her eyes casually floated to the door and she felt her body scream at her to dash towards the open exit. A tall, muscular figure then walked past. Haley recognized him.

It was Nathan Scott.

Of course Haley recognized him. He was the school player. Arrogant. Hot. Trouble. Just Haley's type of boy.

But she knew he wasn't really like that. He was sensitive and deep down, very different from what he appeared to be. And Haley loathed that. She loathed how he hid himself from the world. It was a cowardly move. But even Haley couldn't deny that Nathan Scott was absolutely stunning.

The Gods themselves carved his chiseled jawline and perfectly arched nose. His dirty brown hair had that natural 'just out of bed look' that looked ever so sexy on him. And god those eyes, those piercing blue eyes.

Haley had only ever looked into them once but she had them memorized. They were hard to forget. They were a deep ocean blue and you could get lost in them. There was a certain sadness about them that captivated Haley. A certain feeling of being lost.

 _Ringggg_! The bell rung and Haley dashed out, glad to be free.

 **And that's it! Thanks for reading and keep them reviews coming in :) The next chapter should be up within this week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up guys! I'm sorry this is probably going to be a really bad chapter. And a short one too. Somehow my writing mojo has been a little slack lately but I just wanted you guys to get the next chapter so here it is! I'll be quite busy with school and stuff as I am taking my O Levels this year :( But I'll still try to update as much as possible. So here it is guys! Chapter three :) Enjoy**

Chapter 3: The Meeting

"It's the final 30 seconds of the game and the Ravens trail by 1. Can star player, Nathan Scott, make a difference?" Mouth McFadden, the unofficial Raven's sports announcer, yelled into the make shift microphone.

It was the night of the big meeting between the Oakland City Warriors and the Tree Hill Ravens and everyone in town had come to watch. Everyone except Haley that is. She had spent the past few hours playing a game of her own down by the River Court.

She loved it here.

She loved the wind blowing through her hair. She loved the silence that enveloped the place and she loved the fact that no one could touch her here. No one could hurt her. And she was happy here. That was probably the most important thing. It wasn't very often that Haley felt happy and whenever she did, she relished each moment of it.

Happiness was hard to come by for Haley James.

"Okay Tim, I want you to pass the ball to Nathan when there's 25 seconds left. Nathan, you drive the ball and pretend to go for a lay up but then pass back to Lucas just before the shot clock runs down. And Lucas, you go in with a jump shot. Got it?" Whitey's booming voice filled the entire circle, overpowering the heavy pants coming from the entire team.

"But coach," Nathan protested, "I can do it!"

"Nathan you heard me. Pass to Lucas," Whitey said through gritted teeth. Nathan knew better than to defy Whitey publicly. He knew that if he insisted on driving and scoring himself, Whitey would bench him. And the scouts from Stanford and Harvard were sure as hell never going to forget that Nathan Scott was benched in the final 30 seconds of the game.

 _It would ruin your prospects Nathan_. The voice of his father floated into Nathan's subconscious mind. He shook his head quickly a few times and ran back onto the court.

Nathan found his eyes wandering around the bleachers again, looking for the scouts and as they were the previous 999 times he looked, they stood by the corner, clipboard in hand and a stern expression stuck on their faces.

The whistle blew and Nathan's head immediately returned to the game. Tim dribbled the ball up the court and as Whitey ordered, passed the ball to Nathan when the clock showed 25 seconds. Nathan knew he only had a few seconds left to decide what to do. Drive and go for the shot himself or pass to Lucas and let him have the glory?

His mind went into overdrive trying to think that was best. And before he knew it, the ball was out of his hands and the entire team was thundering back to defense. Nathan had lost the ball… again.

8 handovers in one game.

Nathan's worse record.

His eyes flickered back to the scouts and there they were, madly scribbling notes onto their stupid black clipboard. Just then Nathan felt a rush of anger spur through him. They were judging him over one stupid game. They barely knew him and yet here they were writing about him.

And from what? One stupid basketball game?

Turning around, Nathan charged at the Oakland City's point guard and stole the ball back. By then there were only 8 seconds left.

He swiveled around, sprinted down the court and threw down a dunk. The ball slid in gracefully as Nathan swung in mid air. The crowd erupted in cheers and he felt himself calm a little. The cheering of a crowd had always soothed Nathan. He felt validated. It was a nice feeling.

The Ravens rushed over and started hugging Nathan, congratulating him on his "great move". Nathan hugged back, smiling and celebrating like the rest of them. But on the inside he felt numb.

From the corner of his eye he saw Whitey disappear into the changing room and it was then that he knew just how much he had disappointed him. It was a crappy feeling, disappointing someone who had such high hopes for you. He then saw his dad, beaming widely and giving him a thumbs up.

Of course it would be Dan who would praise his defiance.

"Baby Nathan!" Rachel squealed, rushing over. She threw her pompoms on the group and gave him a big kiss. He didn't feel like pretending tonight so he threw her off, turned around and walked out of the gym. Not looking back for even a second.

Haley had spent the entire time practicing her jump shot. It was one of her weaker areas. She could throw down a great lay up and she would never miss a free throw but somehow, jump shots weren't her thing.

 _Bing_. The ball bounced off the backboard and rolled across the grass.

"Ugh! How do people do this?" she screamed into the night.

"Like this," a deep husky voice came from behind her and before she knew it, she saw a basketball glide gracefully through the hoop. Haley narrowed her eyes and turned around. Who did this person think he/she was? Just coming and-

Oh.

Her eyes locked on a pair of ocean blue ones and she felt as if her lungs collapsed. It was Nathan Scott.

He stood there, in all his 6'1 glory. His hair a tousled mess, his cheeks bright pink from the cold and his muscles bulging causing Haley to get slightly dizzy with the sudden spike in hormones.

"What are you doing here?" she shot out, even managing to conjure a little snarl in her voice.

"Wow, I thought you would be much nicer," Nathan replied, a smirk starting to form. Haley turned back around, disgusted. She hated that smirk.

"What do you want Scott?" she asked, walking to retrieve her ball which had rolled over to the far end of the picnic table.

"Nothing. I just wanted to shoot some hoops and this seemed like a good place," Nathan shrugged. Honestly Nathan had just needed to escape all that drama inside the gym and the only escape Nathan ever knew was basketball. Ironic isn't it? Trying to escape basketball drama by playing more basketball?

"This isnt your place," Haley said, turning around to face him. This time she was ready and his ocean blue eyes had less of an effect on her.

"Why? This isnt your court isnt it?" Nathan demanded.

"As a matter of fact it is!" Haley yelled back.

"Who said? Last time I checked it was _our_ court," Nathan asked, an eyebrow quirked up.

They stood like that for a while. Both glaring at each other. A mixture of feelings swept past the both of them in that single glance. A mixture of anger, passion, intensity.

"You did not just say that Nathan," Haley whispered quietly.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a step forward. "Haley I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he started but Haley took a step back.

"Don't Nathan. Fine, you want to stay? Stay. I'll go."

And with that Haley snatched up her things and stalked to her car. Nathan watched her go.

 **So there it is guys! Plot twist, have Nathan and Haley met already? How come the River Court was** ** _their_** **place? :o Much will be revealed later on :) Please review! I would love reading anything you guys have to say about the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had a little bit of a writer's block this week. Eventually I sat down and started writing but when I finally got** ** _in the zone_** **, I was interrupted by my parents and ah, I lost it after that. So that's why it took me a while to get this chapter up. I hope you guys like it and as usual please review :)**

Chapter 4: The James Family

It had been a few days since the incident between Haley and Nathan at the River Court and it seemed that both of them had already forgotten about it. Haley was back to skipping school and running with the wild crowd while Nathan returned to basketball practice and fighting with Rachel.

"Hey stranger," Haley beamed when she saw Lucas slide into the seat in front of her. It was lunch and the cafeteria was absolutely packed full with Seniors. It was a tradition here at Tree Hill High for the seniors to have their own private lunch time. Supposedly it was to held lessen the load of students flooding in all at once but everyone knew that it was simply another perk the seniors got.

Lucas didn't smile back and Haley started to get worried. Lucas was the smiley one out of them two. Did something happen?

"Did you say something to Brooke?" Lucas asked sharply, his expression a mixture of anger and hurt. Haley furrowed her brow. No? She hadn't even talked to Brooke the past few days. Of course she didn't _like_ Brooke. She was a cheerleader for God's sake. But she didn't hate Brooke. And as much as Haley hated to admit it, Brooke seemed like one of the most real people she's ever met.

"No," Haley replied simply, putting down her apple and meeting Lucas's intense gaze.

"Well you must have," Lucas said, "She was really upset Hales."

Haley felt irritated start to gnaw at her. How could Lucas believe Brooke over her? They'd been best friends since elementary school and Lucas had _just_ started dating Brooke.

"I didn't Luke," Haley said through gritted teeth. She willed herself to calm down, knowing that nothing good would happen if she lost her temper here.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, trying to decided whether Haley was telling the truth or not. He knew that his best friend wouldn't lie to him but it also wasn't a secret that Haley didn't care much for Brooke. And Brooke was a sensitive person. Though she didn't show it much, Brooke had a really soft heart. It was one of the reasons why Lucas fell for her in the first place. Strength radiated from her yet her insides still remained untouched by the evils of the world. Brooke still believed in the goodness of people.

Lucas loved that about her.

The fact that she was willing to give _anyone_ a chance.

He couldn't say that for Haley. She rarely ever let anyone in. Lucas knew that it wasn't her fault. She had had a tough life and it was understandable. Still, it wouldn't hurt if she was a little nicer to Brooke…

"Alright Hales. Whatever you say," Lucas shrugged, "I've got to go anyways. Whitey called us in for "additional training" after the stunt Nathan pulled the other day at the Oakland City game. I'll see you later."

Haley gave him an icy smile before returning back to picking her food.

As Lucas walked out of the lunch room, he couldn't help but worry a little for Haley. She'd been a little quiet lately. Perhaps he could stop by for a while, see what was going on. He did feel a little guilty for spending so much time with Brooke but she was his girlfriend and Haley understood that. Right?

Lucas shook his head, trying to clear the muddled thoughts that clogged his brain. Now was no time to think about it. By now he was already on the court, changed and ready. Whitey had already started talking and he needed to focus. Nathan sure as hell weren't letting personal issues affect his game. And he needed to be better than Nathan in order to secure that basketball scholarship. He needed not to be one of the best. He needed to be _the best_.

Brooke giggled and pushed Lucas away. "Luke come on, stop," she laughed. Lucas and Brooke had spent the past few hours in his bedroom making out. They were supposed to be working on their English Lit project but they had both gotten distracted. She couldn't help it. Lucas was just so sexy… Especially when he was all serious and focused. It drove her _crazy_!

"Brooke, just another minute please," Lucas murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps on her arm. She moaned quietly. Lucas had reached her sensitive spot. He knew just how to turn her on.

"Luke please, I need a good grade on this project," Brooke begged half heartedly. In truth, she really didn't want Lucas to stop. It felt way too good. Unfortunately Lucas was way too much of a good boy and pulled away. He turned Brooke around and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"I like you a lot Brooke Davis," he whispered.

Brooke smiled. "I like you a lot too Lucas Scott."

Haley was back in her room, desperately trying to focus on her math homework. It was near impossible with all the ruckus in the background. She had 8 siblings and though she was the youngest, they had all come back for Lydia James's birthday and it was as if they never left.

The noise level multiplied by nearly a hundred and Haley simply couldn't get anything done.

It also didn't help that Nathan Scott's blue eyes sometimes flitted into her mind, causing her to become slightly distracted. But she always pushed them away firmly. A scolding always followed. Haley couldn't let herself think about him. Not even once. Not ever again.

"Haley Bob James!" Quinn's shrill voice floated from down the banister.

"What?" Haley yelled back, annoyance oozing out of her every word. Haley hated it when people called her by her full name. She didn't know why. There wasn't any specific reason. She just didn't like it.

"Mom says come down for dinner," her brother, Kyle, shouted up.

"Im not hungry!"

Her stomach grumbled in protest and Haley sighed. Trust her body to betray her. This wasn't the first time it happened.

"I'm coming!"

Haley shut her math book with a loud bang. She understood most of it anyways and the homework wasn't too hard. She could do it tomorrow morning just before first bell. It would be a piece of cake.

Haley thundered down the stairs and entered the dinning room. The James brothers were busy setting the table though they looked more as if they were wrestling with each other than actually putting cutlery on the large wooden table that dominated the center of the room.

Quinn and Lola were in the corner talking animatedly but about what, Haley had no idea. Quinn and Lola had always been extremely close. Maybe it was the fact that they were only a year apart.

Taylor was sat on a chair and was absorbed in checking her nails. Haley wasn't close to Taylor, in fact it was the exact opposite. Taylor and her couldn't stand each other. Though Haley was an exact carbon copy of Taylor, they couldn't be left alone in a room for more than 5 minutes.

Lydia James entered and exited the dinning room periodically, carrying with her platefuls after platefuls of food. Haley's oldest sister, Polly, helped. It seemed as if she was the only one actually doing work.

"Oh Haley darling, can you go get Alivia please?" Lydia asked, darting back into the kitchen to bring more food out.

"Sure thing ma," Haley replied. She squeezed past all of her brothers and sisters and exited the room once again. She walked down the hall to the room at the very end and opened the door.

The room was painted a beautiful pale pink and flowers and vines and butterflies were drawn on every corner of the wall. It had been Haley's old room when she was a baby. But now it was baby Alivia's.

She walked over quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Alivia hated being woken up. Most James girls were like that, Haley thought, chuckling to herself. She leaned over the crib and slowly peeped in.

There she was. Alivia Marie James.

 **End of chapter 4 guys :) Review pleaseeee, I would love to read your comments and any suggestions you have for the story :) PS: I tried to add more Brucas scenes in this chapter as I felt that I had been totally neglecting them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So it's been about a month since I last updated and I am so very sorry. I didn't have to time to write at all. I have major exams coming up in about a week and I have been studying relentlessly for it so my apologies! This chapter is quite short and I know, I know, I apologize yet again. But I promise the next chapter will be up really soon (hopefully tomorrow, fingers crossed). Thank you guys so much for bearing with me and my inconsistent updates. I promise it'll get better. In the meantime, enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Months flew past and Lucas and Haley's relationship got worse and worse. They fought a lot more, mostly about Alivia and Haley's behavior. Sometimes they occasionally fought about Brooke but that too was mostly due to how Haley acted. Lucas was tired of always being Haley's guardian. He just wanted to be her friend again; her real friend. He wanted to go back to the days where he didn't _have_ to worry about Haley; she could take care of herself and he knew she wouldn't do anything stupid. Now even the simplest of tasks made Lucas worry about her.

Sighing Lucas flopped back on the bed.

"Whats wrong baby?" Brooke asked, turning around to face Lucas. He closed his eyes and groaned. It had been a long day and he didn't really feel like talking about it.

"Haley's just been really difficult recently…" Lucas murmured, hoping that Brooke would catch on to his hesitance and drop the subject.

"Oh…" Brooke replied. She knew that Luke wanted her to stop probing but she couldn't help it. "What did she want?"

"You know that she's going through tough times. Its just that sometimes her attitude really sucks," Lucas complained.

"I know babe but you're her best friend. You should be there for her and support her whenever she needs it."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Doesn't make it any easier though."

Just then the door to Lucas's room swung open and there Haley stood. She had a scowl pasted on her face and Lucas just knew that she had heard everything that they had said.

"I'm sorry to have been such a burden Luke. I sincerely apologize and I will now stop bothering you with my trivial little problems," Haley said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Lucas knew that Haley had all the reasons in the world to be mad at him right now but it was just too much for him. He had given her opportunity after opportunity to change and yet she never did. She never even tried and honestly Lucas was just sick of it all.

He was sick of all the yelling and the constant fights. The late night phone calls asking him to pick her up from God knows where where she did God knows what.

"Good," Lucas found himself replying. His tone was icy cool and betrayed no emotion whatsoever. Brooke snuck a worried glance at Lucas. She could feel the anger radiating off Lucas but was he really going to give up a 10 year friendship just because she gave him a little attitude? She would never let go of Peyton. At least not just because of a little argument like this.

"Luke…" Brooke whispered, hoping to wake him up a little. Both Haley and Lucas turned to look at her. Haley's scowl turned into a twisted smile. "Oh look Lukey, your little girlfriend here is talking to you. Why don't you run over and listen to whatever she tells you do to? Isn't that what you always do anyway? I mean, you obviously don't have the balls to stand up to her. Honestly Luke, you're whipped. Totally whipped," Haley laughed.

Lucas's eyes narrow and Brooke knew Haley had gone too far. "Get out," he whispered. Haley didn't budge. They glared at each other for a few seconds and then just as suddenly as she appeared, Haley slammed the door and disappeared.

It had been a long day for Haley. First she had gotten herself lost and was late for school. It wasn't too long before she realized that she didn't want to be there and had left promptly after.

She drove to the McDonalds a few blocks down and ordered a Big Mac. When she was about to dig in she saw Nathan Scott and his buddies enter and immediately she lost her appetite.

It was only 2pm and Haley had nothing to do. So as usual, she went to the River Court to shoot some hoops. By 4, Haley was exhausted and she felt lonely so stupidly she decided to go visit Lucas, aka her supposed best friend.

The moment she reached his bedroom door she heard voices, one of them belonging to Lucas and the other belonging to his ever-so-perfect girlfriend, Brooke Davis. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but the words just floated right into her ear.

"…. sometimes her attitude really sucks."

"I know babe but you're her best friend. You should be there for her and support her whenever she needs it."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Doesn't make it any easier though."

Fury erupted inside her. Lucas was supposed to be her best friend. They had been best friends since they were kids. How could he talk about her like that? Tears stung her eyes and they threatened to fall but Haley refused to let them. She wiped away the tears and composed herself. By the time she opened the door, she was back to being the old confident, bitchy Haley James.

She hadn't expected Lucas to say something so vile and it really did hurt her. She wasn't a bitch "just because". Honestly she wasn't even really sure why she acted the way she did. There was just so much complexity within her that even she did not understand. Haley knew that it wasn't Lucas's job to figure her out. It wasn't his job to be her Prince Charming or knight-in-shinning-armor but she had at least hoped he would've stuck around. No one wanted to be around Haley James and now even the one person she honestly believed was in her corner, was leaving her. Maybe she was that bad. Maybe she was everything everyone thought she was. Maybe she was just too broken. No one could fix her.

 **Hope you all enjoy it :) The next chapter will be up real soon (writing it now as I speak) and please dont forget to review and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated version of chapter 6 :) Hope you all liked it! Please review and follow!**

Chapter 6

Haley spent the next few hours wandering around town, wondering about life. She had fucked up. Somewhere along the way she got lost and she hadn't been able to relocate the correct path ever since.

She found herself driving and driving. The sky grew dark as the sun dipped below the mountains. Stars appeared across the sky, dotting the darkness with glimmers of light. It was beautiful really. Stars, to Haley, were like the hopes of people. They were dead, they have been dead for sometime, but they still shone; just like how people still believed even though in reality the possibility of the dream ever coming true had died long ago.

Her car came to a shuddering stop and Haley swore out loud. She had forgotten to refill her gas tank and now here she was, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no phone signal and no one to call even if there was.

She had really fucked up.

With Lucas. Her family. Her grades. Her attitude. Nathan. Alivia.

Gingerly she detached herself from the car and stepped outside. It was a cool night. The wind blew periodically, bringing with it a sweet smell that Haley found comforting. The air was silent, only punctuated occasionally by the croaking of frogs or the calls of the grasshoppers.

Haley sat on the dirt ground, leaned against her car and closed her eyes. It had been a while since she had this experienced this kind of peace. It was the kind of peace which permeated every cell in her body and left her feeling like one of those people who still believed in the good of the world. It was that kind of peace that descended upon Haley as she sat. It was infused in every inch of her and it left her rejuvenated. Perhaps she could change. Perhaps this time she could find her way back.

A shaft of light pierced her eyelids, forcing them open. A car was coming down the road and it was coming down fast.

Haley sprung up and thrusted her hands in the air, waving them about desperately, hoping that the driver would take notice of her and be kind enough to let her in.

As the car grew closer so did the dread which filled Haley. She knew that car. It was navy blue 1998 Ford-Mustang. To be more specific, it was _his_ car.

She let her arms fall as the car slowed to a stop beside her. The dark-tinted windows rolled down and there he was. Nathan Royal Scott. A surge of emotions rushed through her. Happiness. Anger. Confusion. Worry.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, concern snaking its way into his tone. Silently he cursed at himself for making it so obvious. He didn't want Haley knowing that he still cared for her.

"My car broke down," Haley said robotically, shrugging, "I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to come." She turned around and sat back down, leaning against the door of her old beat down Chevy.

A little hurt flared up inside Nathan's chest. "Oh well I could give you a ride if you want," Nathan offered, half hoping she would say yes and half hoping she would say no.

For a while Haley didn't reply. She simply looked at Nathan blankly. She desperately wanted to say yes but at the same time her insides screamed at her to say no. It had taken her nearly a year to move on and now here he comes just waltzing back like nothing ever happened. It was always like this with him. He would float by for a few weeks then disappear again and treat her like just another face in the crowd. But just when Haley was starting to move, he came back and the cycle repeated itself. And it hurt. Haley acted like it was nothing but deep down it hurt.

"Oh, well…" she hesitated, hoping to buy some time to properly think out her solutions. Nathan raised an eyebrow, indirectly asking for her answer. They remained like that for a while, just looking at each other but before long Nathan broke the gaze and shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'll see you around," he muttered, starting up his engine.

Haley felt tears prick her eyes for the second time that day. It wasn't often that she cried but it was just too much for her. She wanted him to stay. She knew that it was she who pushed him away but she just wanted him to tell her that he wanted to stay. Tears spilt over her brown iris and made a black wet track down her dirty face. Hastily she turned around and wiped it away.

From the corner of Nathan's eye, he saw Haley swivel around and immediately he knew something was wrong. Promptly he switched off the engine and got out of the car. He was greeted by a gust of cold night air.

He felt completely out of his element. He didn't know what to say. He was never really good at comforting girls. Sure he was great at using words to _get_ the girls but the words seemed to fail him when it most counted.

"It's cold," Nathan stuttered stupidly, "you're not even wearing a jacket. You should be inside your car at the very least."

Haley let out a short hollow laugh. "Right Nathan, because getting a cold is one of my top most horrors right now," she replied scathingly and Nathan backed up a bit. Haley had always had a knack with making words sting. She aimed at his weakest spot and never once had she ever missed.

"Haley… Whats wrong?" he asked, genuinely starting to feel worried that something terrible had happened. A million scenarios flashed through his head but he pushed them away. He had to stay rational and level-headed, not run away to some crazy fantasy.

"Its nothing," Haley mumbled, still not facing him.

"Tell me," he pressed, his voice urgent.

This time Haley turned around. Tears were dripping down her cheeks and Nathan saw a part of Haley he had never seen before. Though her make up was ruined, her mascara was running and her hair a disheveled mess, Nathan had never seen Haley more beautiful. Yes it was cheesy but it was the truth. Haley had always been so tough. She had never needed anyone. But this. This made her human. It made him realize that she too had feelings and that she too can be hurt.

"Why now Nathan? Why do you care _now_? You chose her didn't you? You chose Rachel. I'm happy for you Nathan. You guys seem like a really good pair together. And I give you all my blessing but please Nathan, please, just leave me alone," Haley begged, her voice cracked and raw.

Something in Nathan's heart broke. All he wanted to do was to hug her and to tell her that everything was going to be okay. And he would've. He would've done it in a heartbeat if not for the fear that seized him. This was probably the primary reason why Nathan failed miserably in relationships. A paralyzing fear seemed to grip him whenever someone needed him. He would stand motionless, expressionless. It wasn't because he was heartless or that he didn't care. It was simply because he didn't know what to do.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered, "I…"

"Why Nathan? Just tell me why. Why did you choose her?" Haley murmured. Her voice was choked full of emotion. Raw, honest, true emotion.

Yet again he stood, motionless and expressionless. He didn't know what to say.

A few minutes passed and neither of them moved. It was an agonizing feeling for the both of them for all they wanted was to be in each others arms. To comfort and be comforted.

But then Haley looked away. She turned around, took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I'm sorry Nathan, you have to go. I'll see you around," she finally said.

Waves of anger crashed onto Nathan, replacing all the worry he had felt just a minute ago. How dare she? She was stuck here in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night may he add and she was refusing help from him _just_ because of their past? Did she not know how dangerous it was to stay out here alone? Did she not care for her own safety?

"Haley, I'm not going to leave you here," Nathan replied angrily.

Haley turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you're not going to leave me here? What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Haley don't be stupid. You're here in the middle of nowhere, with a broken car, in the middle of the night. Theres no cell signal here and barely anyone drives through here at this hour."

"Stop it Nathan! Just stop it!"

The outburst took Nathan back and his anger subsided slightly. This wasn't just anger. There was something else mixed in between. It was definitely something but it was something Nathan wasn't quite familiar with. He couldn't decipher what it was that tainted the pure rage.

"Just stop it Nathan," she finally said.

Nathan looked at her. And for the third time that day, Haley almost broke down. He had looked at her so tenderly and that was all she really wanted. For him to look at her that way.

"You've got to stop doing this. You've got to stop saving me. You cant always be my hero. You're not even _supposed_ to be my hero. You're supposed to be saving Rachel. Rachel Gatina. Your girlfriend. I'm a nobody Nathan. Nobody wants me. I'm a broken doll and one that is broken beyond repair. I know you're a good person Nathan. You're so full of goodness and I know you want to help but you cant keep doing this. By saving me once, you're actually drowning me. You're drowning us. I cant do this anymore. I cant handle the on and offs. I pretend like it doesn't hurt. I pretend like its okay. But inside its killing me Nathan. Do you know that? It's killing me. We're out here in the middle of nowhere and we pour our hearts out to each other but then the next morning, we go back to being strangers again and that just hurts. It hurts like ass. And I want it to stop. I want it to stop hurting and if it means that we have to stop talking, we have to stop talking."

It was then where he did something that he had never done before. He gathered up his courage and took a step forwards. Without another moment of hesitation, he closed the gaping wide ravine that stood between them. His arms wrapped around her small frame, his lips collided against hers and he became one with her. He heard her suck in her breath. Fear radiated through his body as a single thought replayed itself in his mind.

 _I made a mistake,_ he thought.

The words looped around endlessly and a dizzying panic struck him.

But a second later he felt her body respond. Her muscles relaxed and her fingers snaked itself up his neck and entwined itself in his hair. She pressed herself closer against him and he pulled her closer, wanting them to never be apart never.

They stood kissing passionately for a while. It had been a long time and it felt so good. The pent up emotions flew out like rushing water escaping a dam. It was amazing. Words could not describe the relief which coursed through them as they stood locked in each others embrace.

Finally they broke apart, gasping. For a while they didn't look at each other. It would've ruined it. The magic would've and could've been broken by just a single glance. And so they stood there, their foreheads touching, their breaths mixing, their emotions entwining. They knew that it wouldn't last. They knew at one point the magic _had_ to be broken. But even then they kid themselves. They kid themselves that it would last.

And even though this was the closest they'd been in a long time, they had never felt more detached.

 **Hoped you all liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah omg I know! It's been such a long time since I've last updated but please don't kill me! *hides behind a trash can in waiting for all the insults to fly* I don't really have an excuse for why I haven't been updating. I just didn't know how to continue the story. But I have a clear picture now and I'm back :) hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7

Weeks passed, months passed, Christmas passed and Spring began to bloom. Still Haley and Nathan remained strangers. As promised Haley had gotten her car back from Nathan but even then it wasn't him that had delivered it. He had gotten one of his basketball goons to do it.

Haley had scowled a thank you before closing the door right in his face. She has hoped Nathan would've been the one to come over. She had been waiting and wanting and longing to talk to him. There was just so much to say. But it wasn't and yet again Haley was disappointed.

"Hales? You okay?" Lucas' concerned voice drifted into Haley's ear. She had been thinking about that night again. Though it was months ago, it remained fresh in Haley's mind. She could still remember how he tasted, that lingering feeling of happiness and his sweet breath tickling her lips as their tongue danced an intricate dance that no onewa knew but them.

"Huh? Oh yeah right, I'm okay."

Lucas threw Haley another concerned, worried look before shruggging and returning back to his lunch. It had been a rough few months for him too. First he injured his shoulder and had been forced off the _Varsity_ basketball team to "recooperate". Then Karen had fallen off the ladder whilst redecorating and last but not least Brooke had broken up with him.

Haley knew that Lucas was struggling. His face said it all. Gently Haley laid a warm hand on Lucas' healthy shoulder. "Luke hey, it'll be alright," she whispered, "I know it seems hard right now and I'm not going to lie, it is. But I promise you Lukey, it'll be okay."

Lucas glanced up into Haley's warm brown eyes. They were so full of hope, so full of conviction that everything _was_ going to be okay. He was just so confused. How was Haley so strong? Even after what has happened to her, how did she remain so strong?

She had been his rock. Always. She had always given him light, even when light for herself was dim. She had always shone. Even in the brightest of days Haley shone. And even in the darkest of nights, Haley shone.

There was nothing Lucas could say that would ever express to Haley just now thankful he was to have her in his life. Words couldn't bring justice to the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

So he didn't say anything. He laid his head on Haley's still outstretch arm and she knew. She knew that Lucas was grateful.

They stayed like that for a while, both sad, both wondering what they were doing wrong to be pushing away the people they wanted close the most.

Lucas went home that day, still feeling the weight crushing on his chest. He had gotten used to it. There wasn't really anything that anyone could do to lessen the load. Haley had tried, so had his mom. But really all they did was worsen the ache. He missed Brooke so much. He missed basketball and he missed feeling happy.

Mindlessly he entered his room through the side door and flopped down on his bed. Just then he heard a chair squeak as he jumped out onto the floor ready for battle. He came face to face with Peyton Sawyer, also known as Brooke's best friend. Her mass of curly blonde hair ringlets framed her heart shaped face perfectly and her lips were dusted with a perfect pink lipstick.

As usual she was in a band Tee and some skinny black jeans. The girl was rarely out of her band Tees and skinny jeans. The only other time Lucas had seen her in something else was when she was in her cheer costume. And that time when she had nothing on...

"Oh hey Peyt, what do you want?" he asked flatly. Peyton and him hadn't talked much after their break up. Associating yourseld with an ex was always a messy situation; one that Lucas preferred not to be involved in.

"Hey yourself gloomy," Peyton joked but when Lucas didn't laugh her smile faded and she coughed uncomfortably. Lucas had had a particularly bad day and was in absolutely no mood to be indulging anyone.

"Well I came to ask... What's going on between you and Brooke? You're both great friends of mine and you both seem really down and affected by this break up. Now trust me I know Brooke and she isn't one to be affected by just one boy," Peyton askied gently, plopping herself down on the bed beside Lucas.

Lucas stared at her blankly. "What do you mean what happened? She broke up with me. That's what happened. She told me she loved me and that I was the one and then she just broke up with me," Lucas replied, btterness and resentment spewing out of every word.

"Yikes well that doesn't sound too good does it? Well I promise you that she does love you but there are just some stuff... It's really not my place to say. You should talk to Brooke."

Lucas scoffed. "Yeah. What's the point. Since I mean nothing to her. Since I am so dispensable, how about I replace her too. I'm sure that there are a million girls that are just as good as Brooke Davis. It wouldn't be so hard to find."

Just then Lucas felt a pair of soft lips crashing down on his. His eyes bulged opened. The sweet taste of vanilla infiltrated his lips and every part of body screamed in shock.

And before he knew it, the lips pulled away and he was left staring into the blue eyes of his ex girlfriend who has just... Kissed him?

 **And that's all for chapter 7! I'll be updating real soon. Remember to review and favourite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with chapter 8 :) hopefully you all enjoy it!**

Lucas stared at Peyton in shock. Really? This again?

"So... Did you feel anything?" Peyton asked, a goofy grin plastered on her face. Lucas didn't know how to reply. Of course he felt something but at the same time he felt nothing. The ache he felt for Brooke had just been further pushed into the light.

"Peyt you're a great friend and I really value your friendship..." Luke started.

"Oh cut the crap Luke. I was just trying to show you how hard it is to find someone you feel something with," Peyton explained, rolling her eyes in the process.

"You mean... You don't like me?" Lucas asked tentatively, a smile starting to creep onto his face. Peyton was right. It was incredibly hard to find someone like Brooke and he shouldn't let it go so easily.

"Luke you're a good friend. Besides I have someone else," Peyton replied winking.

Lucas laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"Go get her cowboy," Peyton smiled and within seconds, he was out the door.

Haley had barely closed the door before she came face to face with the worried look of Polly Jame. In her arms was a bundle of blankets which Haley knew to be Alivia. Wait... Something was wrong...

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, panic boiling through her veins. Had something happened? Had she hit her head? Had she fallen? A million scenarios surged through at once.

"Hales I tried but I just didn't know what to do," Polly started apologetically.

"Cut the crap Polls. What the hell is wrong with Alivia?" Haley screamed. She snatched Alivia from Polly and starting scouring her for any sort of harm. That was when she realised how hot Alivia was. She was practically scorching.

"Haley I'm so sorry but I didn't know what to do. She starting burning up around mid day and I was waiting for you to come home before making a decision but I know that I should've gone straight away and Haley don't leave me! I'll drive," Polly blubbered but Haley wasn't listening. Something was wrong with her little princess.

Polly had barely finished when Haley had tore open the door with one arm, grabbed her purse with another and dashed into her car. Polly slid into the drivers seat a few seconds later. Haley tossed her the keys as she stared intently at the bundle of blankets, willing the fever to go down, willing Alivia to be okay.

Nathan had injured himself yet again. It was his knee this time. Whitey had finally demanded him to check it out at the local hospital. He threatened to bench him otherwise.

Currently Nathan was sat in one of the beds in the emergency room with his knee up and a nurse pressing down an ice pack onto his kneecap. It didn't really hurt. It was more of a sharp sting. Rachel has said she was coming but then she had texted him saying that she was going to go get froyo with the girls from cheer and that she'll be late. Typical.

Nathan didn't really care. It wasn't Rachel he wanted to see anyways. Haley's chestnut brown hair drifted into his thoughts as he started daydreaming about the "what could have been"s.

It wasn't long before a doctor along with two young women rushes into the cubical next to Nathan's. An infants cry could be heard blaring in the background, causing Nathan's migraine to worsen. He hated kids. They did nothing but cry and it irritated Nathan. He was glad he didn't have a younger sibling. Kids, they were the worse.

"Doctor what is it that we can do to bring down his fever?" a familiar voice drifted across the thin fabric partition. Immediately Nathan recognised the voice. It was Haley's voice. What was she doing here at the emergency room? Why was she here with an infant?

"Miss please come down. I need to speak to your mother. This is your sister right?" the doctors soothing voice rang out clearly. Even from behind the curtain Nathan knew that Haley was rolling her eyes.

"No she's my daughter," Haley replied, the irritated stark obvious in her voice. Wait what? Nathan almost jumped at the sound of daughter. Haley had a daughter? When did she even give birth? How had he not noticed?

"Alright then mam. This baby needs to go into surgery. I need the father to be present too. This is an important decision for the both of you," the doctor declared.

"Hes not in the picture anymore," she snapped in response.

"Miss I understand but it is procedure. Please give us the name of your baby's father. Well contact him as soon as possible. In the meantime I will get one of the nurses to place your baby in an ice bath to bring down the temperature."

"Like I said doctor he's _not in the picture!_ " Haley roared.

"Miss its-"

"Haley just tell them who the god damn father is. This is not the time," an unfamiliar voice chimed in.

"Nathan Scott. He's not going to come anyways," Haley replied flatly.

Nathans heart stopped. He had a daughter and he didn't know about it? Emotions flew through his veins and he struggled for a response.

"Here," he finally croaked as he pulled back the curtain, coming face to face to a shocked Haley and for the first time, the small red face of his daughter.

 **And that's the end folks! As usual don't forget to review and favourite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! I just feel as if I'm on a roll these few days. Hopefully I can get the story wrapped up and finished before my exams in May! *fingers crossed* well without further delay, let's get to the story :)**

Chapter 9

"Ah are you Mr. Scott?" the doctor asked briskly. Nathan nodded his head, still too dumbstruck to say anything. "I have a daughter... I have a daughter..." The thought swirled in his mind making him dizzy.

"That makes things a lot more convenient. Right then, I'll go fetch the papers for you both to sign and we can start the procedure," the doctor announced before exiting the room. The nurse too excused herself as she went to get more ice for Nathan's knee.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Nathan shot back angrily. Haley flinched at Nathan's harsh tone. She wasn't too used to seeing this side of Nathan. It was rare for Nathan to raise his voice with her.

"Nathan please, not now..." Haley begged.

But it was too late. The shock had worn off and the anger had replaced it. How could he not be angry? He had a daughter whom he never even knew about. It was absurd!

"No Haley. Outside, now." The growl in his voice was unmistakeable and the look of fury on his face confirmed Haley's worst fear. Nathan was angry.

Without another word she walked out of the emergency room and Nathan followed, anger seething within him.

Lucas had been pacing outside Brooke's house for a while now. 2 hours to be exact. But he hadn't had the courage to walk up the door and ring the doorbell. He didn't have the courage to face Brooke. In truth, he was terrified of seeing her again. He couldn't let her know the pain he felt. He really couldn't let her know.

Just then the door opened and an attractive brunette stepped out, making Lucas' heart drop. It was Brooke. Quickly he dodged past the massive fountain and crouched behind it, hoping desperately that Brooke hadn't seen him.

Luckily she had been too busy texting to have noticed the tall lanky blonde hair boy that had been standing outside for the past two hours.

Luke's eyes were trained on Brooke as she walked towards her car parked out in the driveway. The ache in his heart worsened. How he longed to wrap her in his arms and feel her against him... At least just one more time...

Brooke sauntered to her car as carefree as ever and got in the drivers seat, slamming the door in the process. Though Brooke loved her car, she was never too great with taking care of it.

And just like that, leaving nothing more than a cloud of smoke, Lucas watched Brooke slip out of his fingers for the second time that year.

Haley fidgeted with her fingers and looked straight down at the ground whilst Nathan stood in front of her with his arms crossed. He looked pissed. Really pissed.

She took a deep breath. It was her chance to explain. She had been waiting so long for this chance and it was finally here.

"Nathan look," she started, "please don't interrupt me right now and let me get to the end of this and I promise you can say whatever you want. Yes Alivia is your daughter and I know you must be feeling so confused and angry right now but I promise, I swear, I'll explain everything. Just not now. My baby girl's life is on the line. Can you please, just this once, let it go for now? I promise I'll explain everything later when she's fine again. Please Nate, I'm begging you."

Nathan's heart softened as he heard the desperation in Haley's voice. He knew she knew she fucked up. But there really was nothing that could be done now. And besides, their daughter's life is more important.

"Alright alright. I think we better get back. We have to sign the papers," Nathan replied, giving out a loud breath when he finished. God if he had known today would've been so stressful, he wouldn't ever have gotten out of bed.

Haley beamed. God she was beautiful when she smiled. Nathan couldn't help but let his anger dissipate a little. He just loved it so much when she was happy.

The smile was immediately swallowed by a look of worry when Haley saw the doctor approaching them. In his hands were a mass of papers.

"Here you are Mr Scott and Ms James. Fill them all up and bring them to the receptionist. I'll be prepping your baby for surgery as well as running some tests on her," the doctor said in his usual business-like tone. He handed the papers to Haley and Nathan before turning and walking back into the emergency room.

Nathan took one glance at the papers and almost fainted. There was so much information that needed to be filled up and he didn't even know his daughters full name.

"Er..." Nathan mumbled awkwardly. His face burned. He didn't know anything on the paper. Just then a soft hand slipped in between his, gathered up the papers and took them away.

Surprised he looked up to find Haley giving him a small weak smile.

"I know it's a little daunting but I promise you, you'll know everything about her in no time. She's just so loveable; it makes the whole parenting thing a whole lot easier," Haley replied in a gentle tone.

Immediately he felt soothed. She knew just what to say. But then it hit him. She was the one who had been hiding the fact that he has a daughter. She was the one who left in the dark. And immediately the anger and hurt rushed back again, just like a tsunami who has come back for a second wave.

"Why didn't you tell me Hales..." he asked softly. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him. Why?

Haley looked up and gave him a long sad look. "It's complicated," she whispered before turning back to the papers. A tear slipped down her cheek as she saw Nathan leave a few moments later.

She wanted to tell him. She did. But it was just too complicated.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she whispered, "I'm really really sorry."

 **And that's the end of chapter 9! Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to favourite and review!**


End file.
